


Rattled

by taylorgibbs



Series: Julia Knows Best [12]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Gibbs is injured during Marine Down, Tony is rattled. Help and clarity comes from a new friend. Mentions of a Gibbs/DiNozzo relationship.Part of the Julia Knows Best series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rattled

Tony knew that things would change at the office between him and Gibbs. After what they had shared, there was no way it couldn't. But soon enough, they were on the trail of a dead marine who'd called his wife from beyond the grave. Or so they'd originally thought.

The way Gibbs had drawled out his name on the shooting range had sent shivers down Tony spine and the secretive looks, the smirks from Gibbs, and the smiles they shared on a daily basis, all made Tony feel pretty damned special. They hadn't gotten together since that night, but it'd been one _hell_ of a night. Gibbs had fucked him twice, once fast and furious, the other slow and gentle, something Tony hadn't expected from Gibbs.

And then to be served breakfast by a nude Gibbs who'd nudged him awake with a smile…hell that was pretty incredible too. The fact that they'd had to fill out reports all day Saturday didn't even faze Tony and Paula Cassidy's flirting was easily returned. Paula was an interesting lady, and if Tony didn't have this thing with Gibbs, he would have been really interested.

On Sunday, Gibbs brought over the movie "Shane", which led to he and Tony popping old-fashioned air cooked popcorn, slathering it with real butter, debating old movies. Gibbs finally fessed up to having figured out the murders of Major Kerry and Commander Trapp by remembering what happened in the movie "Air Force One". They'd drunk soda and coffee, munched on popcorn, and spent an hour kissing, buttery hands leaving greasy streaks on faces and in hair.

Gibbs hadn't seemed to want to take it to another level and Tony had complied. Then this case had fallen into their laps and they'd been running all over the place chasing clues down, piecing together this crazy murder that wasn't, then was again. When Tony learned Gibbs had been shot at while at a park, his gut clenched, but he focused instead on how pissed Gibbs was that the imposter had gotten away.

Gibbs sometimes ran them too hard, Tony knew that, but this new relationship meant that Tony was protective and guarded over Gibbs as well, in a way he'd never been before. He waited outside MTAC while Gibbs and Morrow had conversed with the CIA bigwig even though it was oh two hundred.

And when they'd boarded the military transport, Tony had been jealous that he was stuck sitting next to Kate, even though he was able to watch Gibbs sleeping peacefully. Kate was so sick that she had no idea Tony was completely charmed by their boss, enjoying watching the other man's face and body relaxing in sleep.

Tony had it bad for the bossman—real bad. And if the way Gibbs was acting was any indication, Gibbs had feelings for him as well.

When'd arrived at the funeral home, Tony had been annoyed that Gibbs had asked for Kate to be on his six rather than himself. Tony knew he had to get over that. They couldn't always work together, after all. Knowing that didn't mean he was at all pleased about it. He could guard Gibbs better than Kate, and he was emotionally involved as well.

Then Gibbs had been injured and Tony's only indication was the fact that Gibbs was holding his gun left handed, the right arm hanging by his side. There was no way Tony could just stand by and let Gibbs die like Gonzalez had. Tony's blood had run cold at the thought of Gibbs going in there injured and unarmed, but all he could do was nod at Gibbs' decision, trying to convey with his eyes what he couldn't say in words. And then shooting Casey like that, hoping Gibbs wasn't moving into the line of fire, hoping Gibbs wouldn't be hurt…it was a lot for Tony to chew on. Gibbs' life had literally been in his and Kate's hands.

He was secretly relieved when Julia picked Gibbs up after the case had ended; Tony knew Gibbs would be cared for. He couldn't go over there…not now. Not when Gibbs was injured and he had a lot of stuff sort out.

"Who is that redhead?" Kate asked, watching the silver car pull away.

"Don't know," Tony lied. He was silent as he drove Kate back to her car, stowed the company one, and picked up his own. With a muttered "Bye" to Kate, Tony drove home.

He ordered a pizza, selected some movies to watch and burrowed into his couch, trying to forget this relationship crap with Gibbs. It was a bad idea getting involved with someone in the line of fire like they were, no matter how good the sex, no matter how incredible Gibbs had made him feel when he'd snuggled down and slept curled against Tony the entire night. He couldn't do it, much as he wanted to. The idea of losing Gibbs was weighing hard on Tony.

A knock on his door startled him out of his thoughts and Tony padded across the floor in his socks, scooping up a twenty dollar bill. "Wow, you were qu… Julia, hey."

"Hi, Tony. Can I come in?" she asked, shivering slightly in the cool December night.

"Yeah, of course," Tony said, motioning her inside. "Thought you'd be with Gibbs."

"I made him take a pain pill and he's sound asleep now. He wouldn't admit it, but his arm was bothering him." She took off her coat and folded it neatly, placing it on the arm of the couch before she settled, curled her legs under herself, pulling his fleece throw blanket onto her lap. "Anyway, I got the sense that you could use a friend."

"Oh? Why is that?" Tony should have been annoyed at the intrusion, but in reality, he was glad he wasn't brooding alone.

"You looked so sad today, Tony. He's okay; he's a survivor and a fighter. He's been hurt before and he will be again. Just trust that he knows what he's doing."

"I do," Tony said, but the protest sounded weak to his ears. "I'm just…worried."

"You're just emotionally invested beyond two agents in the field," Julia replied.

"I…" Tony began to protest, trailing off when she put a hand up.

"Tony, I don't really care if you two are good friends, or surrogate family to each other, or soul mates and lovers. Quantifying your relationship isn't any of my concern. I know Jethro, though, and I feel that I'm getting to know you. Something has happened between you, something wondrous, and you're not going to run away from it, however convenient that is. I won't allow it. He needs you and I suspect you need him just as much."

"Don't know what I need," Tony admitted faintly.

"Jethro," Julia replied. "You complete each other in a way I haven't seen since Shannon first introduced me to her Marine boyfriend. Tony, I don't mind if you two have a personal intimate relationship…I really don't. You make each other happy and I've been yearning for Jethro to find someone who makes him smile for a great many years."

"We complete each other?" Tony repeated, astounded.

"You do," Julia affirmed. "He's a different man when he talks about you. The look in his eyes when he realized you weren't following behind us… Oh Tony, it broke my heart."

"Should I go over there?" Tony asked, reaching for the shoes he'd half kicked under the couch.

"Let him sleep the night through. He plays tough guy, but eighteen stitches and deep muscle damage needs time and rest to heal. I'm sure that horrible plane ride didn't help either. After I've eaten dinner and watched a movie with my new friend, I'll go back over there, but if you were to bring breakfast over, I know you'd light up his morning."

"Deal," Tony said, smiling, feeling less rattled now.

"What kind of pizza are we eating and do I get to pick the DVD?"

"Sausage, pepperoni, extra cheese, and no chick flicks, please." He turned serious. "Thanks for coming over, Julia. I was feeling pretty sorry for myself. Real shaken up."

"I know you were. I'm pretty sad too. My husband and son are so far away and the holidays just don't seem right without them." She gave Tony a brave smile. "But I have a new friend, and you and Jethro are going to make my Christmas extra bright."

Tony watched as she drifted over to his DVD racks. "Do you have Sleepless in Seattle, Tony? I really want to see that one."

"God help me!"


End file.
